My Bully
by Delia365
Summary: Lucy had been bullied by multiple kids throughout school but, when freshmen year of high school comes around, she was saved from all of her bullies only to be bullied by her savior. Now, it's almost halfway through senior year and her only bully and savior finds out that she is being abused by someone else. And it's her father. What is he going to do? I don't own Fairy Tail. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Turtles! Yes, I'm going to call you turtles because I just love turtles and they are soo cute. Sorry, the kid in me is kinda coming out. By the way, this fanfic is NaLu and it is going to be rated M.**

**Sorry, if a couple characters are OOC. Some of the are supposed to be for the start.**

**Anyway, here is the first chapter of 'My Bully'. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Princess, it's time to wake up." a pink-haired maid said with an emotionless face.

"Ok. Virgo, can you pull out dark green cargo pants and the red dragon t-shirt?" I asked as I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Ten minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom already except for my clothes. As I'm getting dressed, I asked Virgo the whereabouts of my Father. I just hope that he isn't awake and if he is that I don't run into him.

"Brother is distracting your Father. I suggest that Princess uses this time to leave now. Capricorn has the car ready for the quick escape to school." That's good. I just hope that Loke is ok when I get back from school. I sighed while following Virgo to the driveway after bidding Virgo farewell and getting in the car. I watched my Father's land go by as I put on a sweatshirt to cover some bruises that were noticeable on my arms and put my all of my hair in a ponytail. About halfway to the end of our property I spotted my Mama's grave. I wish that she was still here... then the love I had with Father wouldn't turn into emotional pain. I closed my eyes to try and remember her. Unfortunately, it has been years since she past away. I was a little kid just turned ten and laughing with her. Then, she disappeared days later. And lately... it has been difficult to see her.

"Lucy-sama, we are here." Capricorn said. He always reminds me of a goat. I don't know way. He just does.

"Thank you." I grabbed my backpack and left the car and started walking towards Magnolia High School. Thankfully, I was here early enough to not run into the Dragons of the the school. They always seem to suddenly appear and only bully certain kids. And yet, no one gets in their way. Unfortunately, a couple of my friends and myself are some of the certain kids the bully. Funny, how they all moved to Magnolia freshmen year of high school and it's senior year and they still bully us. But, not as much as freshmen year. That was horrible and still is.

"Lu-chan!" I looked up to see Levy, one of my blue-hair friends and one of the Dragons' prey. Her bully is a tall, dark and scary guy with piercings everywhere. His name is Gajeel Redfox. I should mention that the Dragons' are all cousins.

"Hi, Levy-chan. How was your weekend?"

"It was... unique..."

"Let me guess... Gajeel found you again?"

"Yup. But, the unique thing was that I was getting bullied by some kids and he saved me again." That is the most interesting and most mysterious thing about the Dragons. They protect the kids that they bully from other bullies and each Dragon has one kid that they bully. Except for two of the Dragons, they are the nicer ones out of the bunch; Rouge Cheney and Wendy Marvell. Levy, myself and our friends are friends with Wendy. She helps heal our injuries when needed.

"You shouldn't be surprised by that. They always do that and then they turn around to beat you up themselves."

"Yeah... but, this time was different. He _asked_ me if I was ok. _ASKED_!" She emphasized.

"Seriously? He didn't turn around and beat you? He made sure that you were ok?" I was shocked.

"It's true and I was also shocked when he asked me. By the way, did you finish your essay for Creative Writing? Cause I had some help with mine."

"Sure thing as long as you help me with this Physics assignment." She agreed as we walked into our History class taught by Mr. Clives. His daughter, Cana, is another one of our friends. After we sat down in the back of the classroom, I pulled out my homework only for it to be snatched out of my hands. I looked at who took it hoping that it was one of our friends. Unfortunately, it was a pink-haired boy with cold onyx eyes that have a tint of green. Great... my bully arrived.

"Hey, Luce. Just the person I need since I didn't do my history homework."

"You had the entire weekend to do it Dragneel. What were you doing the entire time?" I snapped and then paled. Fuck. I quickly bent my head down and glanced at Levy, who is just as wide-eyed as me. I felt Dragneel lean over my desk towards me.

"Truthfully, trying to figure out where you live for the heck of it. Now since I don't feel like punishing you right before class starts on a Monday. I decided that you are going to help me with my homework for the next month. That includes being my partner for any projects that I or we get. Got it?" I nodded to scare to speak.

"Good." With that he walked to his desk and copied my homework and gave it back just as the bell ring to start. Mr. Clive started talking after roll.

"Ok, class. Today, I'm going over the details of a partner project." Just my luck. "Your projects will be about the ancient races that were believed to have special capabilities. Before I continue, pick your partners now."

"Lucy is my partner, Mr. Clive!" I let my head bang my desk. Can someone kill me now? Wait, that would be too sweet.

"Ok, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are partners. What race are you studying?"

"The Drachens." Seriously? You hard to pick the most mysterious ancient race out there, didn't you?

After that, the rest of the school day went by like a breeze until when school ended and I started to walk out of the campus towards the place where Capricorn picks me up.

"Oh, Luce~!" So, close. "Guess where we are going to work on our history project?"

"Umm... the l-library?" I know that wasn't the answer, but please let it not be my house.

"Incorrect. This Friday after school I'm going to your house to work on the project."

"Why can't we go to the library instead? Cuz you really don't want to go to my house." I don't care if I get beaten for this, but no one knows that I live in a mansion and I don't want anyone to know that my Father hates me. Even if it's my bully. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a sharp pain from just above my left eye. Yup, Natsu punched me in the head and he's not done. The punch was followed with a swift kick into my stomach. I just realized that he nevers hit me in front of others. We are always secluded or no one is around when he starts. It's almost like he cares enough to not humiliate me in front of others. Though it probably so that no one interferes. When he was done making it clear that we were doing the project at my house. He helped me up from the ground and walked away.

I finished walking towards the pick-up place and saw that Capricorn was there along with Loke. At least, the pain is numb by now. And I'm going to be late getting home. Great, just what I need. I'm surprised that my body is still functioning.

"Princess, how was school?" Loke asked helping me into the car.

"It was fine, Loke. Unfortunately, I'm being forced to do a partner project with _him_ and his is forcing it to be at the mansion." I heard Loke sigh.

"Your Father is not going to like this."

"My Father doesn't like anything I do in general." We sat in silence for the rest of the trip. When we arrived I saw Virgo at the front doors. Great, he wants in his office again.

"Your Father requests your presence in the office, Princess." She said. I believe there was a hint of sadness in her voice. I nodded and walked the opposite direction of my room. Yes, my room is farthest from my Father's study and bedroom. I stood in front of the door and knocked. A gruff voice was heard allowing me to enter.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" I asked trying to keep a straight face as I smelled the stench of alcohol cover this room like a blanket. That's when more hitting came. I listen to my Father insult me and basically tell me that I'm worthless.

Pain.

For seven years, it has been mostly emotional pain as he used words to hurt me and grow distance from me. Three years ago was the start of physical abuse from one Natsu Dragneel at school. Then, my Father started to drink and his mental abuse slowly turned into physical as his drinking increased.

It's funny how when I was younger, I felt pain from having no family love. And it's funny how when I started to get physical abuse at school, I consciously morphed it into a sick from of love.

Yes, I started to feel happy from getting pain as I consciously and subconsciously viewed it as love. Two years ago, I realized that I'm a bit of a masochist. I probably wouldn't be if it weren't for the pain I felt for seven years and counting.

I had long since closed my eyes during my father beating me.

The pain my Father inflicts on me is different from Natsu's. Father's is meant to physical and mentally hurt me from every angle.

Natsu's...

Natsu's seems to more possessive and protective. I can't really explain it. All I know is that I feels better than this. My Father stopped and called for Loke and Virgo. The last thing I felt was being picked up before blacking out.

* * *

**And end of the first chapter of 'My Bully'! ****How was it? Please review!**

**Also the word "Drachen" is dragon in German, I just added an 's' to the end. Yes, it MAY get a bit gruesome. And yes, this IS a NALU fanfic. And yes, Lisanna is in this, but she is not evil and she is never going to be evil in any of my fanfics.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Turtles! Holy Smokes! I love you guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews for the first chapter! I just love them! And since I can't respond to one of the reviewers...**

**To Guest: I like your idea with the tattoos, so I am thinking of using it. And you can go ahead and use my plot if you want.**

**Anyway, here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pain was swirling around in my head as I slowly regained conscious. I opened my eyes recalling what happen. I moved to look at a calendar but abruptly stopped when more pain shot through me like I was being crushed by a small house. Should I be happy that it doesn't feel like a tall business building or a mountain? I barely felt hands gently push me down back to the bed.

"Princess, you can't move yet if you want to go to school tomorrow." Virgo? I glance to my side and saw Virgo, Loke and Aries.

"How long have I been out this time?" The maid, butler and nurse looked to each other. It was quiet for a couple minutes then the pink-haired nurse in a wool looking dress spoke.

"I'm sorry! You have been out for about three days. I'm sorry!" Poor thing. I giggled.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. At least, I know that today is Thursday." I sighed. "Virgo and Loke. Can you guys prepare my room and a dinner for tomorrow? I have a feeling that he is still coming over. Just make sure Father doesn't get wind of this."

"Of course, Princess. You never told him that you had a _friend_ coming over, did you?"

"More like I never got the chance since I walked in stayed for minute or two then pain everywhere. I have no idea how long I was in there."

"Ahh... Well, we will get everything ready and we will keep your _friend_ out of your Father's sight. Basically, straight to your room."

"Thank you, Loke." Then I remember something. Well, I remembered two things. One: I have officially missed a whole month of school; and two: Dragneel is probably thinking that I purposely skipped the last couple days to avoid "do my homework" punishment. Fuck.

I sighed and closed my eyes going back into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning and turned my head to look at my clock. 6:14 a.m. Nice one, body. Nice one. Closing my eyes again in hope that I get 30 more minutes of sleep. Unfortunately, Virgo had other plans.

"Princess, time to wake up. We need to cover the bruises that had formed on your face." Great to know. I reopened my eyes and let Virgo in asking her to pull out my usual outfit. While she did that, I finally moved to see how my mobility is by walking to the bathroom for a shower. Well, it's nice to know that I'm gonna have a slight limp on my right side. Now all I need to do is not of Dragneel punish me or else I get more than a limp by the end of today. Hopefully, he doesn't.

I finish getting ready and looked at myself in the mirror. Wearing my usual outfit, Virgo decided to put half of my hair up in a side ponytail and then helped place concealer on my face. The only make-up I wear.

"Princess, Loke just informed me that your father is sleeping still. Now would be the best time to meet up with Capricorn."

"Thanks, Virgo. See you later." I said as I grabbed my backpack and headed out.

When I arrived at school no one was in sight until I was viciously attacked by a bookworm.

"Lu-chan! Where have you been? Are you well? You are not in trouble, are you?" Levy's questions kept coming and coming and coming.

"Levy, stop! You are going to overload Lucy-sama if you keep asking questions." My savior from a hyper Levy! Turning to the voice and there stood a white-hair girl about my body build with a blue rose on her head. She was wearing a white and blue dress that looks like it is covered with feathers. My savior is Yukino, who looks very similar to Lisanna. Both of whom have their bullies. Yukino's bully is Sting Eucliffe and Lisanna's is Laxus Dreyar. Both of them are blondes. Sting though is a similar build to Natsu, while Laxus more resembles Gajeel. I don't know why Yukino and Lisanna are being bullied by them since they are both super nice girls who never gotten bullied before the 'Dragons' came freshmen year. Anyway...

"Your right, Yukino! Sorry, Lu-chan."

"That's ok, Levy-chan and thank you Yukino."

"Your welcome." She said and continued walking. Yukino even though she is nice, she doesn't hang out with us as much as Lisanna. I don't blame her though. She may lose brain cells by watching us.

"Lu-chan! You need to answer my questions!"

"Ok, Levy-chan. I have been home the past couple days because I accidently fell down the stairs. And you kinda know how Loke and the others are." I forgot. Levy is actually the ONLY person who knows that I live in a mansion. Levy just nodded.

"Hey, Lu-chan what are you doing after school today?" She asked, but before I answered someone else did.

"Luce here is taking me to her house, so that we can do a history project." Bastard. Jerk. I'm really out of it! I can't think of any more horrible names this... this... this _thing_! Ugh... I hate him.

"Ohh... Ok then. Well see you later, Lu-chan."

"See ya, Levy-chan." I watched Levy walk away and when she was disappeared into the building. Dragneel then spoke.

"So, Luce. I'm heading to your house with you after school and I have to add an extra week to your punishment." And then...

"OUCH!" I shrieked out. Fuck! That hurts. And... Oops... I guess he decided to punch me in the stomach. Damn it! I still healing there. I colasped from the pain. This is too much. It feels like I was only kicked there yesterday when it happened days ago.

"The Fuck?! Lucy, I didn't punch that hard." I heard Dragneel say as I'm picked up and carried to the nurses' office, I believe. A few minutes later. Yup, the nurses. I hear him yell at them to leave and not to say a word. He placed me on the bed and I feel him remove my sweatshirt off of me. I must have subconsciously tried to stop him since I felt my hands be forced above my head and held there. He got it off and raised my shirt to show my stomach. I think I heard him gasp. I seriously must be hearing things since I first heard worry in his words, then shock when he gasped. I felt warmth on my stomach and unfortunately he was still holding my hands.

"Lucy, how did this happen?" He asked. I looked at his eyes and I saw concern in them. Usually his eyes were cold. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Since when do you care, Dragneel? And before you ask again. I fell down some stairs."

"Lie." I felt my eyes widen. Even Levy can't see though them... How did he? Maybe he is faking.

"It's the truth!" I started to struggle.

"It's a lie! Now tell me the truth! Who gave it to you?!" Now I'm seeing anger or maybe rage. Wait are they not the same. Anyway, the anger or rage wasn't directed towards either of us. It was to the person who cause the pain in my stomach. I can't take this now and we need to get to class.

"Let me go, Dragneel. We are going to be let for class if we don't leave now." I sighed turning my head away from him.

"Fine, but when we get to your house later. You are going to tell me. Also, call me Natsu. Calling me Dragneel is making me feel old." Dragne - Natsu said pulling me off of the bed and giving me back my stuff. Natsu spent the rest of the day carefully watching me. When school was finally over, I asked him to follow me.

"Why?" I kept walking without looking at him.

"Do you really want to walk a 30 minute drive to my house?" I asked him. I spotted Capricorn's car with Loke inside it today.

"Greetings Lucy-sama."

"Princess, how was school?"

"Hello, Capricorn. Loke. School was fine as usual." I got in the car and looked at Natsu. This is weird saying Natsu's name even in my head. He was just standing there like an idiot.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get into the car?" I asked. He mumbled a sorry and quickly got in.

**At Lucy's House (Mansion)**

_**Natsu** **POV**_

We arrived at Lucy's house or should I say mansion. It was humongous. At least three floor tall and the land that her estate is on can fit an entire village. I got out of the car with Lucy whom gotten help from the goat-looking man and a loin boy. He kept giving me the stink eye.

I feel bad for hitting Lucy for all these past years, but no one can know until I do something first. I heard that Gajeel plans to do it soon with Levy this weekend. Mine is going to be longer since it seems there's someone else currently in her life. My thoughts were interrupted by a pink-haired maid.

"Princess. Your Father requests you again in his office." Something isn't right here. The way the emotionless maid said that sounded bad.

"Thank you, Virgo. Can you please escort Natsu to my room. I will meet him when I'm done meeting with Father. Loke, please come with me." I watched her walk off.

"Natsu-sama please follow me to Princess' room." I nodded saying that I was going to follow her. We arrived to the doors of her room when I suddenly heard screaming come from the other side of the mansion. I started to run towards the screaming that sounded a lot like Luce. I heard Virgo call after me to stop. After a minute I arrived in front of some thick doors where the screaming was coming from. I saw Loke trying to get in yelling out "Princess".

No.

That is who else is hitting her? Her own father? I saw the grave for Lucy's mother on the way here and a portrait of her. She was like an older Lucy with such kind eyes. But, getting off track here. I pushed Loke away from the doors and kicked them open.

Alcohol.

Lots of it.

I smell it everywhere. Heck, I smelt it from outside the closed doors.

I saw Lucy on the ground in the fetal position with a huge gash in her side. She saw me and her eyes widen in fear and quickly looked towards the man who I presumed to be her father. He was holding a broken glass bottle. He looked at me and I saw cold dark eyes. No wonder Luce was hardly affected by cold eyes. He then looked back down at Lucy with a disgusted face. And fucking raised the broken glass bottle.

"You whore! Bringing a man into MY house without MY permission. You deserve to DIE! You ungrateful BITCH!" He yelled.

I saw red after that.

* * *

**And end of the second chapter****!**

**I did a Natsu POV. Note that most of this story is going to be in Lucy's POV. Also, I plan to start another story because I am BORED even though college starts next week for me. Anyway, I do not at this moment when I wrote this have a title for it. Sorry.**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Turtles, I'm terribly sorry for not posting at all last week. So, for this week I'm posting two chapters for this story and the two other stories. My only excuse is that I kinda procastinated... hehe... sorry. And I finally got a job. Feel free to yell at me if you want for procrastinating.**

**Anyway, here is the twelfth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I am currently sitting in Natsu's house. In a room filled with books about the Drachens. Strange how his has a room that resembles a mini library and has this many books on the Drachens. I think that maybe the 'Dragons' all come from this ancient race. Maybe I should explain how I got here in Natsu's house. It happened about a week ago after the incident. And for once, I think I will admit that I, Lucy Heartfilia, am in love with my bully, Natsu Dragneel, and after what happened at my house. I noticed that he doesn't hit me that... hard. I think that is the right word.

_FLASHBACK!_

_I was in my Father's study. The stench of alcohol was stronger this time. Fuck. I smelt it from outside the study and the doors were closed. Fuck. I kept cursing in my mind as I watched my Father walk back and forth mumbling something that I couldn't catch. He was holding bottle of beer that was full a second ago. I stood there a maybe a minute before he was already hitting me and calling me names. He was angier this time. Why? It was no where near Mama's death. So, what caused him to drink more? Then I saw it. A simple piece of paper on the ground stating my Father's debt to other companies and the amount of alcohol the he buys. Seriously?_

_Then I heard something break. No. I look to see that he was holding a now broken bottle of beer. I was on the ground trying not to scream from the pain. The pain from days ago when he almost broke my ribs. And the pain right now. I just realized that Natsu hasn't been hitting me much. Heck, he does hit me it's not as painful anymore. I felt something cold and jagged cut into my side. My father cut me with the broken glass bottle. Then, the screams that I was trying to keep in came out. All at once. Fuck, Natsu probably heard that even if he is in my room. And I was right, after a minute had pass with me screaming bloody murder and Loke on the other side of the locked doors calling to me. The doors were forced open almost coming off of the hinges. I felt my eyes widen at Natsu. He just forced open doors that even Tarsus the gardener can't open. Heck, all of the male servants together can't open those doors. Father made sure of that. My vision started to fade in and out. I felt tears and blood everywhere on my body. Father yelled something, but I was too focused on breathing and trying to stay awake. I watched Natsu moved to attack Father. Unfortunately, I blacked out before I got the chance to see my Father fall. Curse the universe._

_/Time Skip\_

_I woke up to a white ceiling. I looked around only to see more white. Great. I'm in the hospital. The only place I know to have completely white rooms. How did I get here? I push myself to sit up and that;s when I noticed Virgo, Loke and Natsu sitting in chairs around the bed. Virgo and Natsu were asleep, while Loke was still awake. I cough to get Loke's attention._

_"Princess, you are awake!" He looks like that he is about to pass out. Poor thing. Natsu, Virgo and Loke all have signs of sleep deprivation. How long have I been out?_

_"Loke, before you wake them. How long have I been out? And what happened after I passed out? All I remember is Natsu going to attack Father."_

_"Princess, you have been out for almost a week. Don't worry Aquarius went to your school and collected your schoolwork. And Natsu almost killed your Father."_

_"Kinda figured."_

_"Yeah. Also, Virgo, Natsu and I have been discussing and we think that it's best if you stay at Natsu's house for awhile. It will be safer." What? "Yeah, I know. It's probably the last place you want to go to right after your current home. But, your Father is going through trials for child abuse and Natsu offered to take care of you."_

_I am about to explode with excitement. NOT! "WHAT?"_

_"Oi, Luce. You don't need to yell about staying with me. It is only going to last until maybe graduation depending on how the trials go." Oops. I woke him up. Along with Virgo._

_"Princess, you stuff has already been prepared at Natsu-sama's house and the staff has been alerted."_

_"So, I don't have a say?"_

_"Nope." They all say. Meanies._

_"Fine. I won't complain as long as it keeps Father away. I really don't care."_

_END FLASHBACK!_

So, only a dayish since getting out of the hospital and I have taken notes and read almost every single book that Natsu has on the ancient race, Drachens. I have read almost everything about them. What they eat to how they lived from day to day to the fact that they believed that they were part dragons or something. Weird right? But, I have been avoiding one ritual that this ancient race does. Unfortunately, I have to read about the mating rituals of the Drachens since Mr. Clives said to cover everything including the inapropriate parts. Can I curse my History teacher? Only a handful of books left and they are all on the mating rituals. They should rename it to Finding the one: the Drachen way or How the Drachens get married. Complete sarcasm there.

* * *

**And end of the third chapter****!**

**AHHHHHH! I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON! I HAVE ONCE AGAIN PROCASTINATED AND GOT DISTRACTED! BECAUSE OF THIS YELL AT ME IF YOU WISH! Also, I meant to say this earlier that this fanfic has no magic.**

**THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! And sorry for the short chapter. I kinda decided to cut it shorter than the first two chapters. One of the reasons is so that I can catch up on the posting of chapters.**

**Anyway, Chapter 4 of "My Bully" will be posted today,**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Turtles, sorry for cutting the previous chapter (and this one) being short and sorry for this late chapter. My internet connection for the past few days has been having problems.**

**Super sorry for the delay. This is the continuation of the third chapter.**

**Anyway, here is the fourth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's almost dinner time when I finally got done reading the handful of books about the mating rituals of the Drachens. Mhmm... Natsu hasn't bugged me since lunch. Those books are very repetitive. Basically, all of the books is mostly for the male Drachens. What the female Drachens is very vague. Anyway, the males basically need to be dominant, possessive and protective. Mhmm... Hey, Gajeel is like that towards Levy. Fuck, I haven't talked to Levy in over a week. She must be so worried. I looked around the room, noticing that it is a mess.

"Oops, I should clean this mess up." I mumbled to myself not realizing that Natsu was standing in the doorway. After I got done cleaning that was when he made his presence known.

"Dinner's ready, Luce." Causing me to suddenly jump. I looked at him leaning on the doorway. How long has he been there? And of course, he somehow answers my unspoken thought.

"I have only been here since you started cleaning. May I see the notes you collected? You can head down before me."

"Sure. Here are the notes." I said handing him the notes I collected and headed down the stairs. I have been here for almost two days and it still surprises me that Natsu can cook. And he can cook extremely well. Yeah, shocking. Unfortunately, he cooks super spicy food. The only disadvantage. He spices everything. I mean everything even cereal. Yeah, I know gross. He is almost like a dragon because of how spicy the food is.

I walk into the dining room/kitchen to see spaghetti and meatballs. You know I never had this basic of a food. All of my meals at the mansion were 'fancy'. Yeah, I know. Kinda lame. I make the mistake of sitting down with the back to the stair. What can I say? Natsu usually yells up the stairs to tell me that some meal is ready. Well, yeah I make a mistake and did not expect Natsu to trap me from behind and tickle me. Yes, you heard right. The bastard tickled me and his hands are to close to my breasts for comfort. So, I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Natsu noticed this and decided to move his hands closer.

He does this. ALOT.

Natsu has been less abusive and more _touchy_ lately. More precisely ever since I have gone into the hospital. Its a bit more scary. Having no idea what exactly he is planning. Now that I think about it everything that he has done since I meant him has been very similar to what those mating books have said. I should look into that more, but first get out of his grab.

"Natsu! Let go of me!"

"No." He says as he tightens his grab getting even more touchy. This is irritating me. Then, a brilliant idea came into my mind. Well, it is brilliant if it wasn't Natsu. The brilliant idea was to elbow him into the gut. Hard.

And I did just that. The result was instant just not in the way I wanted it. Natsu loosened his grab enough to spin me around so that I'm facing him. Too close. Way too close. And being stupid me. I add to my _brilliant_ plan. Wait for it.

"Bastard, you are too close and the food is getting cold." See! For some reason, my brain doesn't want to compute that I'm talking to Natsu.

"You don't like me being close? How do you feel about this?" Natsu asked moving his head closer to mine. Our noses were just barely touching. I am so glad Natsu lives by himself. Natsu continued to talk. "You read the books, didn't you? You even wrote notes. Did you already forget what those books were about?" Then, I start to think about them. What I was going to do after I got out of his hold. Mhmm...

The first one is dominance. Natsu seems to have accomplished that well by stating a dominant role and knocking out the other dominant male, Father. Interesting. If I remember correctly the books said that once complete dominance is set showing the females who the alpha male is, then the role needs to switch for a bit for the females to show the males some independence. Which is what I have been doing for the past week. Is Natsu and the 'Dragons' from the ancient race?

The second is possessive. That is pretty well spoken for even without those books and Natsu since I have known him always seem to push guys away. Even the unharmful ones. This must be some joke. I should talk to Levy when I get the chance.

And the third is protective. Also, well spoken for without those books and Natsu had always protected me from bullies and my Father. Heck, he even protected me from myself about one year ago after Father started to drink. I went to a secluded area of the field. A really nice place to watch everyone while no one saw you. Levy also knows of this hideout. Well, I went there with the intent to commit suicide. I believe Natsu followed me because before I had the chance to slit my wrists after pulling out a small pocket knife...

He stopped me.

Natsu stopped me and hugged me for almost a minute before placing a few well deserved punches to the stomach. He also threaten me to not do it again or else like consequences would be worse than the usual a couple punches and a kick or two. Fuck it! Natsu comes from the ancient race and those three qualities are not the only signs or signals.

Back to my now current problem. I looked at Natsu. He smirked realising that I was finally understanding something.

Then, I felt something warm press against my mouth.

_WHAT THE FUCK?_

Natsu had tightened his grab _again..._

And now he is _kissing_ me!

* * *

**And end of the fourth chapter****!**

**I'M SOO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! STUPID INTERNET CONNECTIONS NOT WORKING!**

**THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! And sorry for the short chapter. I kinda decided to cut it shorter than the first two chapters. One of the reasons is so that I can catch up on the posting of chapters.**

**The fifth chapter will be posted after I catch up on posting. Super sorry again!**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Turtles. I'm going to apologize to anyone that is a guy who reads this now.**

**Anyway, here is the fifth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

What the fuck?! Natsu is kissing me. I struggled to get out of his grip. Unfortunately, he was smart enough to trap my arms between us. After some thinking I realized that my right leg was between his legs. I smirked inside my head and continued with my plan. This guy is going to get extreme pain in

3

2

1

I watched natsu collasped to the floor. His hands clutching his groin. His face was twisted in pain and shock. Thus is kinda funny. Scratched that it is funny. Though I want him to cry in pain and he hasn't yet. So, I preceded to kick him in the groin again and again. For twice and twrice. Now he was crying and wallowing in pain.

I left there on the floor as I raced to my room, which is across from natsu's room, and locked the door. I took a couple deep breaths to calm my heartbeat. I think I'm going crazy. Natsu kissed me. He took my first kiss. And I actually liked it. I fucking liked it. Something is wrong with me. I liked a kiss from my bully. I need to call or text Levy for some sane state of mind. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Levy telling everything that just happened. About a minute later I heard my cell phone go off and Natsu going into his room. I looked at Levy's text.

_He did what?! Natsu stole your first kiss?!_

_Levy-chan I need your help as a sane mind._

_Lu-chan I suggest you take deep breaths and think. Maybe you like him if you liked the kiss and Natsu probably has feelings for you if he did that. Hey Lu-chan you remeber Lisanna's tattoo on her thigh correct?_

_Yes. She never told us the reason._

_Well, I got one exactly like that. A spiral dragon but mines gray with black outlines on my shoulder._

_Levy-chan how did you get that?_

_Gajeel came to my house with Rogue and Rogue had tattoo kit. Gajeel told me to sit still as Rogue placed the tattoo on my shoulder blade. Lu-chan I should warn you that they use it as a mark that you belong with someone._

_Levy-chan I believe that the 'Dragons' are decedents of the ancient Drachan race. The race that believed they were dragons or something similar. Levy-chan on a side note, I kicked and kneed Natsu's groin._

_YOU DID WHAT?! Lu-Chan how are you still alive?_

_I don't know. Did I mention that I'm also staying at his house until Father's trial is done._

_Excuse me Lu-chan as I think I lost my sane state of mind and Gajeel is here._

_Wait you didn't tell me why Gajeel gave you the tattoo!_

_You will know soon. Bye Lu-chan see you at school!_

_Bye Levy-chan._

I placed my phone down on the nightstand. Wait... When did I get on my bed? Oh well, I crawled of my bed and creep towards the door. I hope my stomach doesn't growl. I can't believe that he did that before we had dinner. What am I saying I should ask why did he did it in the first place? Great. Living with Natsu for a week turned me into a scatter brain. I need to focus. I dont want to wake up Natsu if he is sleeping. Finally clearing my mind, I opened my door slowly and tip toed out into the hallway and down the stairs. Not bothering to turn the lights on knowing that if Natsu is awake he might notice. Anyway, I reach the table with the food on it. Looks like Natsu ate and cleaned up everything except my plate before heading upstairs. I grab my plate and eat what is on it even though it's mostly cold. When I placed my plate in the dishwasher and turned to head back to my room. The lights in the kitchen and dining room turn off. Great, just fucking great. A black out and I don't have a flashlight and no idea where to find one.

What was that sound? I hope that was Natsu or Happy. Preferably that annoying blue fur feline that somehow gets on my nerves. There's that sound again. Footsteps definitely heavier than Happy's. I don't know if I should be happy that I know it's Natsu or scared because of what happened earlier and it's completely dark. My bully has proven before that he can see surprisingly well in the dark. Well, he can see a whole lot better than I can. I quietly walk hopefully towards a wall. Placing my hands in front of me to feel for one, I take a couple steps forward but instead of feeling the smooth cold surface of a counter or a wall. I feel a surprisingly soft and a furnace like chest of a Natsu. Crap. I pulled my hands back as I stumbled backwards a few feet, running my back into a wall. I crouch down into a ball.

"Lucy? That was you, right?" I didn't reply for a couple seconds. "Lucy, if it is you please answer. I can only see well enough to identify objects and shapes. Not what is what or who is who."

"Y-yes, it's Lucy." I finally say straightening myself back into a standing position. I hear him move and a drawer open, I think. I hear a small clicking sound, then a light illuminates the room. He has found a flashlight. He walks over to me with a noticeable limp.

"Here, you go Luce. Use it to find your room and sorry about earlier. Should have been a bit more considerate." Really? Now you think about my feelings? I snatched the flashlight out of his hands and may have "accidently" pointed it into his face. He grimaces and pulls away at the sudden light into his eyes like a vampire reacting to sunlight. Kinda funny. Scratch that, it's downright hilarious. I quickly race to my room before he gets he surroundings and locked my door again. I also locked my window just in case. I then go to bed. I had too much activity or drama or something for one day. Night world.

* * *

**And end of the fifth chapter****!**

**I hate calculus homework... And Happy Late Halloween!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Turtles. I seriously should update just a bit faster... Well, I will try...**

**Anyway, here is the sixth chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a couple weeks since the kissing incident. Natsu hasn't tried anything funny since then... from what I know so far since he somehow manages to get past a locked door or a locked window to get into my room. How does he do this?! It baffles me, but I'm not thinking about since he will probably find his way into my room in the middle of the night even if I dead - bolt lock both the door and window. I actually did that once and it took me two more times of doing that to realize that he is going to get into my room no matter what.

At least today is Saturday and today I'm spending it with some of my friends at the mall. Now I just need to stealthily get out of the house without waking up Natsu. Seriously, how long can he sleep in? It's almost 1 in the afternoon. _The_ _Afternoon! _But, it works for me. It took me about 10 minutes of walking to get to the mall. Once there, I spotted Levy talking with Juvia and Erza. Juvia is my other bluenette friend, she has a weird habit of talking in third person and is a borderline stalker of Gray. I say borderline because she practically knows everything about Gray except for where he lives. We had to convince her not to follow Gray around like a lost puppy when she started to obsess about him. Erza is also my friend and she does not have blue hair. Funny how two out of my three close friends have blue hair. Anyway, Erza has beautiful scarlet hair and can be quite a demon or monster if someone crosses the path between her and strawberry cake.

"Hey guys!" I called out when I got close enough.

"Hey Lu-chan, how have you been?" Levy asked first.

"It's been... weird, but a good weird... I guess."

"What does Lucy mean by weird?" Juvia asks after getting into the mall.

"Well, you guys know that I have been living with Natsu, right?"

"Yes, we have." Erza answered for them.

"It's weird because we never been on a friendly status for years, but for almost a month now Natsu has been affectionate and touchy in a sweet way. Not a harmful way. An example is finding him in bed with me hugging me in a protective way. And when I retaliate in a harmful way, he doesn't hit back."

"That's what it's been kinda like for Gajeel and me. We never been on a friendly status for years, but then for the past two months he has been super friendly. He went from torturing me everytime he sees me to babying me every chance he gets."

"Juvia thinks it has to do with how they do things in their family? Lisanna and Kinana had the same thing happen to them."

"Something tells me that Yukino went through the same thing too."

"True and you're right about Yukino, Erza. Anywho, enough about that. We have a mall to walk around and shop and eat. Let's get going since I don't want to go home to an agitated Natsu if I come back late." After that, we spent the next couple hours walking around and doing a bit of shopping.

When I got back home, Natsu was definitely awake since he waiting on the steps of the porch.

"Hi, Natsu."

"You failed to mention that you were heading out today."

"No, I didn't... You were stuffing your face when I told you yesterday at dinner. I even repeated myself 5 times, then decided to write you a note and left it on the counter. Obviously, you failed to notice a _salmon_ note on a counter." I watched Natsu walk into the house with me following him to the kitchen and dining room. There was the salmon colored note on the counter right next to the sink.

"How did miss that?"

"Because you are an oblivious and stupid idiot." I said making my way to my room.

"Luce~, that was mean~!" Natsu said suddenly behind me with his arms around my waist. I froze. I got busy with trying to slow my heart rate down. It happens every time he does this. But, while doing this I failed to notice that he maneuvered me to the crouch and got me to sit on his lap. Screw it! It doesn't help that I have a crush on him since I first met him. Though, I'm pretty sure it's not classified as a crush anymore. My brain already has stopped functioning when Natsu rested his head on my shoulders to watch whatever T.V. show that happened to be on. Seriously, not paying attention way too focused on what exactly Natsu is trying to accomplish. Mhmm... I smirked inside my head, I have thought of a way for him to tell me why he is acting so weird. I took a deep breath and with some difficulty I turned myself around on Natsu's lap so that i was facing him. I saw his eyes widen a bit before going back to normal until I leaned forward pressing my body against his causing him stiffen. I stopped leaning forward when my mouth was close enough to his ear.

"Natsu~" I heard him groan as I said his name seductively, "Why are you being so nice for this past couple months?" I questioned him moving one hand to behind his neck playing with his hair, while the other was moving down his front going down to just above the hip before trailing my hand back up repeating the movement. I curse those books that Erza and Levy gives me to read and those movies Juvia forces me to watch. I feel him relax before replying back with an answer.

"Because I really like you, possibly love you and I'm trying to make up for it." Then, I felt his arms tighten around me. Shit, my plan is backfiring. He wasn't supposed to trap me. "So, how about I make up for the past years, Luce~?" He whispered huskily.

Fuck. Curse you, Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**And end of the sixth chapter****!**

**Sorry for the short chapters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Turtles. I finally got another chapter up. I meant to post earlier this week.**

**Anyway, here is the seventh chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

I should really think though my ideas. And I will start doing that as soon as I get out of this situation... My legs are useless since their on either side of Natsu and we are sitting on his couch. My right arm is stuck between my body and Natsu's with my hand right above his heart. Which is beating fast like mine. My left arm can probably get me out of this, but I can't seem to move. Natsu seems to have realized this as he moves his head from my ear to face me. His onyx eyes that were usually cold or blank towards me months ago are now warm and caring.

Curse my body and heart. It seems that my heart and body are drawn to him. But, my mind seems to have difficulty trying to register what this warm feeling in my chest is. Funny how parts of my mind seems to refuse that I'm feeling anything, but the other parts is telling me that this is the feeling that I have been wanting for so long. The feeling that I haven't felt since mama past away. The feeling that has been forgotten and briefly felt everytime I'm with my friends. Love. There I said it and I'm willing to admit that I'm in love with my bully. That I love Natsu. I hate life and its twisted ways.

One of it's twisted ways is that I instigated the next move. I guess that a couple weeks of him advancing on me and being touchy I actually liked it. While my lips are on his, my hand move from his chest to behind his neck. One playing with his hair. The other playing with his scale like scarf. Somewhere between me kissing him and moving my hand to behind his head, Natsu managed to slide his tongue into my mouth completely dominating the tongue war. His hands had also moved. One holding the back of my head trying to push me closer. The other on the small of my back probably incase my mind suddenly changes. We separate after a few more seconds due to lack of oxygen.

"Did you like that, Luce?"

"I surprisingly liked it."

"Well, can I have more then?" Natsu smirked after saying that.

I push myself away from him... Well, tried to since he still has an iron grip on me. "Maybe we can take it slow?"

But, instead of a verbal answer that I was hoping to get. He kissed me again drawing me back into a trance. I barely registered that his hand moved. I felt the hand on my back move to the outside of my left thigh, right in the middle. His other hand moved from the back of my head to between my shoulder blades. My right hand went to couch onto his shoulder while my other hand gripped onto his scarf. I felt his right hand move again from my thigh to the side of my hip. I pull away to get air, but Natsu didn't have any intentions of stopping there as he continue kissing down to my neck.

I squeaked when I felt Natsu start to nibble and bit my neck as his hand move under my shirt to just under my left breast. I opened my eyes slightly not knowing when I closed and spared a glance at Natsu only to see him with a questioning look in his eyes. Having a vague idea of what he is asking I nodded my head and closed my eyes just as he used his hand on my back to unhook my bra as he simultaneously moved his hand on my stomach onto my breast.

"Ah!" I gripped a bit tighter onto Natsu. I feel Natsu move away and fix my clothes back to their original position. Both of his hands are now on my waist and he is looking right at me.

"You're a bit more sensitive than I thought." I nod showing him that I agree and move away from him. I walk into the kitchen to cook him something to eat. Knowing him, he has been waiting until I got home to cook him dinner. I went ahead and made him a few sandwiches.

"Aww... I wanted spicy chicken!" I hear Natsu whine from behind me. Grr... I turned around to see him leaning against the doorway trying not to laugh. I stalk towards him as Natsu bursts out laughing bending over holding his stomach. By the time I reached him I'm pretty sure several tick marks appeared on my head. I randomly pulled a frying pan from behind my back and swung down hard onto his head. I watch him collapse onto the floor not moving but still breathing.

"Tch. He still a bully, but he's my bully."

* * *

**And end of the seventh chapter****!**

**Sorry for the short chapters. Please tell me how I did writing this. Part of the reason of not posting this earlier.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Turtles! I am so sorry for the four months of not posting anything. It took longer than it should and sorry again. And I will like to thank MarSofTheGalaxies, artsyari, SilverSun, and others for wonderful ideas and reviewing.**

**Enjoy the eight chapter!**

* * *

Today was finally Monday, school started again. I also finally accepted that I may like my bully even though I shouldn't and definitely not paying attention again as I walked to school with out Natsu, he was still getting out of bed when I left.

Yesterday, I did receive news about my father. I found out that my father, who was testified by the servants, is going to jail for a long time after he gets stable and well enough to go to jail and I will most likely never seeing him again and lost everything to the servants since I didn't want anything. I found out from Loke and the others that my father was in critical condition and had the high possibility of not making it, supposedly Natsu was lucky that they didn't suspect him of that much damage. On a better note, they plan to turn the mansion into a hotel or a restaurant. They are also keeping everything else in tact and shipping the few things I still have there and my mother's things to me. I can also still visit my mother's grave when I want to.

My thoughts thankfully ended by the time I bumped into someone and then proceeded to land on the ground right in front of the school. At least I didn't walk straight past it. That has happen before. I looked up to person I bump and see the strangest thing, a guy about my age with long spiky blond hair and red eyes. A new kid. I then noticed that he had a maniacal grin stretched across his face and his expression looked like he found his prey.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you, sir. I wasn't watching where I was going." I immediately said while getting up off the ground. But, before I can move, his foot is digging into my hand. I looked into his face which is now a foot from my face and still has that sickening grin.

"I ain't no sir, I'm Zancrow and I think I'm going to enjoy this school." Zancrow said pushing his foot more into my hand before walking away and pushing whoever gets in his way. Seriously, another bully. Does this school say we welcome bullies? or this is a school just right for bullies? I'm pretty sure it doesn't.

Over the course of the day I realized that Zancrow has classes with me where I don't have Natsu and Zancrow sits next to me in the of those classes. And during the entire time I feel him staring at me with the crazed look in his eyes. I mentioned this to my friends and it seems it's the same in those classes he doesn't have me but he stares at potentially weak girls. Not that I am saying they are weak but he is staring at me, levy, Lisanna, even Wendy and a few other girls who I don't know. And Natsu has him in none of the classes so he doesn't know who I was talking about and Levy told me that Gajeel has seen him and according to him, 'Shrimp should stay far away from it.' Yes, he called a person a 'it'. Very creative Gajeel.

When school ended, Natsu and I decided to wait out the crowd before trying to leave for an errand that Natsu said we had to do before going home. Home? I haven't used that word since my mother past away or at least in the context of something pleasant. Most of the teenagers were gone by the time Zancrow appeared in front of us. Well, mostly me. It's almost like he didn't see Natsu at all. You think he wouldn't miss the pink hair.

"Hey Clumsie, how's the hand?" Zancrow ask while looking straight at Natsu from the side. So, he did notice and now testing Natsu to see what he do. And... crap, I was trying not to tell Natsu about the hand and it was easy since it was the left hand.

"Oi, who are you? and Lucy what did he mean by 'how's the hand?'" Natsu question sliding in between me and Zancrow and facing him.

"I'm Zancrow and Clumsie here didn't tell you about me purposefully stepping on her hand. I think she cry when I first did it and go run straight to someone when I left her. But, she didn't. Clumsie here will be fun to break."

"No. You are NOT placing a hand on her or breaking her. She will Not be broken again. By yours or mine."

What?

**But, I finally posted and for those that read my other stories I will post '****Myth vs. Supernatural****' next, then 'Hell's Diamond'. The updating process will continue like this: HD, MB, and MvsS; until one of the stories become completed or I start up a new story.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 (officially updated)

_"I'm Zancrow and Clumsie here didn't tell you about me purposefully stepping on her hand. I think she cry when I first did it and go run straight to someone when I left her. But, she didn't. Clumsie here will be fun to break."_

_"No. You are NOT placing a hand on her or breaking her. She will Not be broken again. By yours or mine."_

_What?_

**Lucy POV**

What did he mean by that? Is he indirectly promising me to never break me again? I look up at him and notice that we are moving away from the school... Away from Zancrow.

"Do you mean it Natsu?" Natsu glanced back at me.

"Mean what?"

"That you will never break me or let Zancrow break me. Do you mean it?" Without looking back he replied.

"Yes, I am promising to never intentionally hurt you again and I am promising to never let anyone else hurt you. I know that you are strong, but you are like a rose. You have some vulnerable areas."

I smiled as he gently squeezed my undamaged hand. He pulled me into his house. I didn't noticed that we were particularly running. He gently pushed me into the couch and ran upstairs after waiting a couple of minutes, he returned with a pretty big First Aid kit.

"Hand me your hand" I gently move my damaged hand him and Natsu gently took it and proceeded to wipe it clean. He took out the necessary bandages started to warp my hand up.

"It doesn't need to be warped up that tight." I mumbled.

"Sorry." Natsu said as he loosened the bandages.

"It's ok."

"It's not okay... Luce why didn't you tell me?" His eyes were filled with pain and regrets. Pain probably from when I didn't tell him about the incident, but the regrets? Could he be regretting hurting me? He did hardly hurt me after finding out about my father, particularly no one know about Jude. Would he have hurt me if he knew about Jude? Gajeel hardly hurt Levy-chan when she was being bullied by others... Does that mean the Natsu wouldn't have purposefully hurt if he did know about Jude and instead helped me Like Gajeel did with Levy-chan? I remembered that Natsu was still waiting for an answer. Looking away I give him one.

"I was afraid of what you would do. I was afraid that you would hurt me." I felt his hand touch my chin as he moved my head so that I was facing him again.

"I'm sorry for making you distrust me so much. I never should have hurt you like that. Tomorrow after school we are going to see a couple of people and visit a couple of places. It'll be fun you'll see." He smiled at me not a smirk but it looked like an actual genuine smile. I gave him a small smile.

"It does sound fun."

**I am really sorry for those who thought I updated Friday. I realized that I should have placed author's note in the chapter titles, but I didn't due to it being 2 to 2:30 in the morning and I particularly just woke up so that my family and I can catch a plane. I am sorry about that.**


End file.
